Ohana
Ohana (Familie) is de 2de aflevering van het eerste seizoen van de remake van Hawaii Five-O. Samenvatting Wanneer een voormalige cyberterrorisme-expert wordt ontvoerd, krijgen Steve McGarrett en het team de opdracht om hem te vinden, aangezien de verdwijning van de persoon gevolgen voor de nationale veiligheid kan hebben, maar het team ontdekt als snel dat alles niet is wat het lijkt... Plot Roland Lowry, een voormalige cyberterrorisme-expert bij de National Security Agency, praat met zijn zoon Evan als het busje waarin Roland zich bevindt, in een hinderlaag gelokt wordt met de bodyguards die allemaal worden doodgeschoten en Roland zelf wordt ontvoerd. Vanwege het feit dat Lowry's ontvoering van nationale veiligheid is, zijn de Task Force van luitenant-commandant Steve McGarrett, Danny Williams, Chin Ho Kelly en Kono Kalakaua belast met het vinden en reden van Lowry. Uit angst dat de ontvoerders zich op Lowry's zoon Evan kunnen richten, wijst Steve Kono toe om Evan te bewaken met Lowry's vriendi, Natalie Reed, die helpt. Er wordt echter al snel duidelijk dat Natalie niet alleen een Servische nationaliteit heeft, maar zij ook werkt voor Drago Zanovic. Kono probeert Natalie te verslaan maar moet zich overgeven nadat zij ontdekt dat Drago Evan onder schot houdt. Uiteindelijk worden Steve, Danny en Chin achterdochtig over de verdwijning van Kono en ze ontdekken al snel dankzij Danny's hackervriend Adam Charles a.k.a. "Toast" dat Landry aan een "skelet-sleutel" werkte, een computerprogramma waarmee de gebruiker overal in kon hacken. Drago en zijn bende hebben het programma in handen gekregen en gebruiken het voor een ontmoeting met een andere bende en naar wie Drago probeert het programma te smokkelen. Drago zet Kono en Eva op stoelen met ductape. Dan krijgt hij informatie van Landry en Evan probeert Kono te vragen wat er aan de hand is, maar Drago hoort ze. Drago zegt tegen Evan dat hij zijn mond moet houden, maar Kono komt op hem af. Kono wordt dan hard op de grond geslagen. Drago en Natalie praten in het Servisch over wat ze met Kono moeten doen, Natalie zet Kono vervolgens neer terug op de stoel. Dan gaat ze verder met het grijpen van Kono's haar en duwt haar hoofd slordig. Terwijl Kono misbruikt werd, verwierf ze stiekem een metalen voorwerp om het touw uit haar handen te snijden. Terwijl dit doorgaat, maken Steve, Danny en Chin zich klaar om het magazijn binnen te vallen. Ze deden dit en eindigden leden van de bende en Drago's eigen groep. Drago, die het weet te overleven, wordt later gearresteerd. Een paar uur later, terwijl Steve en Danny aanwezig zijn, neemt Chin officieel Kono mee naar de Honolulu Police Department, wat ertoe leidt dat Kono ook het vierde en laatste lid wordt van de niet nader genoemde Task Force. Notities * Het is gebleken dat Danny Williams zes maanden voor de Pilot in Hawaï aankwam * Hacker Adam Charles a.k.a. "Toast" wordt geïntroduceerd * Kono Kalakaua is officieel ingewijd in de Honolulu Police Department en de naamloze Task Force * Steve McGarrett houdt een verdachte over de rand van het gebouw Trivia * Danny Williams heeft tot nu toe 87 moordzaken in zijn carrière gewerkt * Danny Williams geeft Kono Kalakaua een heilige Michael (beschermheilige van politieagenten) medaillon voor het afstuderen, zoals zijn Sergeant deed voor hem toen hij afstudeerde. * Danny Williams draagt zijn uniform van de Newark Police Department met strepen van Sergeant tijdens de beëdiging van Kono Kalakaua. Quotes Steve McGarrett loopt richting de camera [[Danny Williams|'Danny Williams']]:' Where you going? [[Steve McGarrett|'Steve McGarrett]]: We are going to Roland's house. These guys are thieves, I wanna know what they were after. Danny Williams: That way, you're going? Steve McGarrett:(realiserend dat hij de verkeerde kant oploopt, draait zich om en gaat de tegenovergestelde weg richting de deur van het dak) Shut up Cast Reguliere cast: * Steve McGarrett - Alex O'Loughlin * Danny Williams - Scott Caan * Chin Ho Kelly - Daniel Dae Kim * Kono Kalakaua - Grace Park Terugkerende cast: * Grace Williams - Teilor Grubbs Overige cast: * Evan Lowry - Colin Ford * Roland Lowry - Scott Cohen * Natalie Reed - Ivana Millicevic * Drago Zanovic - Peter Stormare * Adam Charles - Martin Starr * Elevator Mom - Berit Kawaguchi * Elevator Dad - Paul Leo Klink * Elevator Son - Joshua Stankovits